


A (Not So) New Hope

by lucidscreamer



Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adult Mutou Yuugi, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day, M/M, Slice of Life, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yugi being Yugi (and a Star Wars fan) -- and Yami adoring him for it.(Spoilers for the Season 2 finale of "The Mandalorian".)
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A (Not So) New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> 95\. "I know..." (100 YGO Themes)  
> International Fanworks Day 2021
> 
> Inspired by the gleeful (and often tear-filled) reactions of a multitude of Star Wars fans to the surprise appearance of Luke Skywalker on the season two finale of _The Mandalorian_. I'm a casual SW fan myself (and haven't seen this show) but I still got a vicarious squee from watching fan reactions on YT. :D
> 
> Also, the minute I saw that prompt I knew I had to make it a SW reference.

Yami didn't find television particularly engaging so he usually spent the time while Yugi was indulging in a program on his own pursuits. But he was close enough to hear the shriek Yugi let out -- one of startlement and thus easily ignored, if not for the sob that followed it a few minutes later.

Rushing into the living room, Yami was met by the unexpected sight of Yugi grinning ear to ear while tears streamed down his face. His gaze was glued to the television screen and he didn't acknowledge Yami's presence except to grab his hand when Yami claimed the seat next to him on the sofa.

"Aibou, are you--?"

Yugi shushed him, waving a frenetic hand at the scene on the television. "Look! Looklooklook!"

Even after studying the show for a moment, Yami had no idea what was causing Yugi to react like this. "What--?"

The man on the screen -- dressed in dark robes and wielding a glowing green laser sword -- slashed through a cadre of menacing, red-eyed robots. Yugi shrieked again and slapped his free hand against the sofa cushion in his excitement. "Yes!"

Resigned to waiting for the program to end so that he could find out what was going on, Yami settled in to watch. 

Once the show was over, Yugi launched into a rapid-fire explanation of what they'd just watched, since Yami had only seen the original _Star Wars_ movie trilogy -- and then only at Yugi's urging. (He'd enjoyed them well enough, though mostly due to Yugi's enthusiasm -- and the enthusiastic "rewards" Yami had reaped afterward for indulging his partner's whims.)

In retrospect, it wasn't surprising that Yugi was drawn to the story of an unassuming young man who became a hero. Perhaps Yugi didn't see much of himself in Luke Skywalker, but Yami certainly did. Regardless of the reasons, if seeing his hero redeemed made Yugi happy, then Yami was all for it.

Smiling with fond indulgence, Yami shook his head at his partner's excited ramblings finally ran down. "I love you."

A grin full of mischief lit Yugi's face as he leaned in and intoned, in his best Han Solo impersonation, " _I know_."


End file.
